¿Estas Listo?
by Emmaline Katherine Masen
Summary: una noche poco antes de la boda, Bella le pregunta a Edward si estas listo para después , durante el placentero sueño de Bella, Edward descubre que esta tan preparado como ella. traducción. lemon ligero.


"¿Edward?" Bella preguntó.

Me reí en voz muy baja. Charlie no estaba del todo dormido todavía. Podía escuchar algo sobre un nuevo señuelo, pero como de costumbre, los pensamientos de Charlie estaban un poco confusos.

"¿Si, amor?" Le acaricié el pelo que se derramaba sobre mi pecho desnudo. Estaba envuelta en un capullo de lana, pero su cabeza y su cabello estaban libres para mí. Hice girar un mechón alrededor de mi dedo y sonreí. Nunca podría agradecerle al cielo lo suficiente por haberme traído a Bella. Era todo lo que podría haber pedido, si hubiera sabido pedir.

Ella sacó su mano de su envoltura y sacó la mía de su cabello. La lámpara atrapó los diamantes en su anillo y si mi corazón fuera capaz, se habría saltado un latido al verlo. Ella llevaba mi anillo. Ella iba a casarse conmigo. Ella sería Bella Cullen en pocos días. Podría cantar de alegría. Esta mujer iba a ser mía. Ella me amaba, por imposible que pareciera. Ella había desafiado el rechazo de su familia y amigos por mí. Nunca podría darle suficiente a cambio.

"¿Crees que estás listo?" ella preguntó.

¿Listo? ¿Para casarse? Solo si era para casarse con ella, en ese caso yo había estado listo hace meses; Estaba listo desde el día que me di cuenta de que no podría existir sin ella.

"¿Para la boda?" Pregunté, sin querer hacer ninguna suposición.

"Para…después", dijo ella tentativamente.

¡Ah sí!, nuestro trato. Eso todavía me preocupaba, por supuesto. Estaba aterrorizado de herirla. Sabía lo fácil e irreparable que podía dañar el mayor regalo que el destino me había otorgado. Al mismo tiempo, estaba más que listo para que ella fuera mía por completo. Solo deseaba que ella esperara, la otra mitad de nuestro trato. Todavía me molestaba por haberlo aceptado, pero si ella quisiera que fuésemos físicos, preferiría que fuera tan indestructible como yo. Se lo dije y ella había insistido en ser humana. Sabía que era posible. Tanya había logrado relaciones físicas con hombres humanos.

"No," contesté honestamente. "Sin embargo, creo que nunca lo estaré. Tengo tanto miedo de lastimarte", traté de explicar de nuevo. Puse mis labios en su cálido cuero cabelludo, bebiendo su aroma divino. El veneno se acumulaba espontáneamente en mi boca, pero nunca pensé en su sangre, solo su calor, su piel, su cabello. Ella era tan hermosa, tan cálida.

"Sé que lo eres," bostezó. "Es por eso que preguntaba. También, porque, bueno, no sé cómo saber si estoy listo. Quiero decir, tampoco es como si hubiera hecho esto antes".

Me reí. "Creo que podría ir un poco más suave para ti que para mí. Después de todo, solo tienes que seguir tus instintos. Estaré controlando los míos".

"Hmmm," prácticamente ronroneó y eso hizo que mi alma se agitara. Bueno, más que mi alma. Había calor en ese sonido, y si ella no supiera lo que me hizo, pronto lo haría. "¿Y qué te dicen tus instintos que hagas?" ella pregunto astutamente

Me reí de nuevo. "Tú, Bella Swan, eres una provocadora". La besé en la cabeza.

Ella bostezó una vez más. Ella realmente debería dormir. Esperaba que ella no siguiera este tema por mucho tiempo. "No, una provocación no seguiría adelante. Nunca me he sentido más dispuesta a ..."

"Basta", dije con otra risa muy tranquila. "Lo sé, lo sé. Soy el idiota que te hace esperar hasta tu noche de bodas. ¿Qué clase de hombre soy?" Ella se rió conmigo ahora. "Y acabas de decir que no estabas segura de que estuvieras lista tampoco", le recordé a ella, mirándola a la cara ahora levantada.

Ella se sonrojó y eso la hizo aún más hermosa, más humana y aún más exuberante. Puse mis dedos helados en su mejilla. "Lo sé", dijo con vergüenza. La sentí frotándose las piernas, una contra la otra. "Eso es solo porque no sé cómo será. Quiero decir, lo he soñado un millón de veces, pero ¿cómo será realmente?"

¿Cómo podría responder eso? Yo no era Alice, y si Alice hubiera visto, sería mejor que no lo pensara. De hecho, más bien esperaba que ella no lo hubiera visto en absoluto. Aun así, sabía la respuesta que ella necesitaba escuchar.

"Será mejor que todos ellos". Sabía que era una mentira, pero era una buena mentira. Nada podría igualar sus sueños; ciertamente no es lo que lograría al tratar de contenerme. La forma en que dijo mi nombre algunas noches hizo hervir mi sangre congelada.

"Mmm", murmuró de nuevo y acarició su cabeza en la curva de mi brazo. Ella encaja tan perfectamente allí. Puse mi nariz en su cabello otra vez y respiré con ella mientras cada inhalación se hacía más lenta y más pausada. Como siempre, me hubiera gustado saber lo que estaba soñando o soñar con ella; Sabía lo que soñaría con ella. Ella vestida de blanco, en el brazo de su padre, sosteniendo un ramo de flores, caminando hacia mí. Ese sería mi sueño.

Estaba bastante seguro de que eso no era lo que ella estaba soñando. No de los recuerdos de Alice de las quejas de Bella en cada vestido apropiado. Nunca obtuve más que fragmentos de esos. Alice tuvo cuidado de que nunca viera el vestido, ni siquiera en su cabeza.

A medida que se alargaba la hora, sus pestañas se movieron al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se movían. Su mano descansaba sobre mi abdomen, pero ahora se movía. Se deslizó hacia abajo y jadeé. Me moví para tomar su mano en la mía, pero ella luchó contra mi agarre, pasando sus dedos alrededor de mi mano, de vuelta a la piel de mi vientre. La punta de su dedo dibujó un círculo en el pelo justo por encima de la cintura de mis pantalones y mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás. Respiré hondo, quemando mi garganta con su olor, y luchando para recuperar el control de mí mismo.

Su dedo índice ahora estaba unido por los demás y su mano se deslizó debajo de mi cintura. Sostuve su muñeca, pero el daño estaba hecho. Las puntas de sus dedos estaban calientes a través del algodón de mi ropa interior, y mi dureza palpitaba en respuesta.

"Edward," gimió ella y mis ojos se clavaron en su cara. ¿Estaba despierta y se burlaba de mí? No, sus ojos seguían cerrados y temblando. Ella estaba definitivamente dormida. Su sueño fue repentinamente muy claro para mí. Apreté la mandíbula e intenté tirar de su mano hacia atrás. No quería tirar lo suficiente para despertarla, pero no confiaba en mi resolución si mantenía la mano allí.

Tuve éxito y puse su mano sobre mi pecho otra vez. No se quedó allí mientras ella se revolvía en su sueño. Suspiré de alivio y me puse una mano fuera de los pantalones. Eso había sido una falta cercana. Ella todavía yacía en uno de mis brazos y lentamente la deslicé debajo de ella. Aflojé mi bragueta, tratando de ponerme un poco más cómodo mientras esperaba que mi calma volviera.

La miré hacia atrás mientras se acurrucaba. ¿Tuvo alguna idea de lo que me hizo? Probablemente no. Le sonreí y la vi continuar moviéndose. Finalmente, ella abrió los brazos, uno chocando con mi cara. Me reí en voz baja y la puse de nuevo a su lado. Ella había abierto su capullo. Por supuesto, estaría cálida ahora que no estaba envuelta en mí. se giró para mirarme y yo también me puse de lado. Su rostro estaba completamente en paz. Cada línea que podría haber cruzado por el mientras se preocupaba por la boda, su amigo desaparecido, su próxima separación de la familia y amigos, no quedaba nada de eso.

Besé la punta de su nariz. Esperaba que todas esas preocupaciones se resolvieran pronto. Las preocupaciones de la boda se habrían ido en días. Los otros ... no sabía qué podía hacer con ninguno de ellas. Ella había elegido lo último, y yo había hecho lo poco que pude con lo primero. Tal vez hubiera una forma de convencerla de que postergara un poco más el cambio.

Sabía que me estaba engañando. No había nada que pudiera darle que hiciera eso. Estaba decidida a ser condenada como yo. No había nadie con quien quisiera que me condenaran mas que con ella , pero aun así, era injusto.

Su mano me alcanzó de nuevo. La miré a la cara; ella todavía estaba dormida Su mano encontró mi hombro y se acercó más a mí. "Edward," murmuró ella.

La forma en que dijo mi nombre ahuyentó cualquier calma que pudiera haber ganado. Resistí el impulso de envolver mis manos alrededor de ella y acercarla con fuerza hacia mí. Para agarrar su rodilla y jalar su muslo al mío.

Por un momento pensé que ella debía haber leído mi mente. Levantó la pierna y encontró mi cadera. Miré de allí a su cara. Ella todavía estaba dormida. Yo no entendí ¿Cómo me había encontrado tan fácilmente, aunque estaba dormida? El pensamiento no se detuvo cuando sentí su calor a través de sus pantalones cortos y de mis pantalones. Mi mandíbula se aflojó cuando inhalé irregularmente.

"Bella," susurré, casi esperando que ella se despertara. La mitad inferior de mi cuerpo esperaba que no lo hiciera.

Ella apoyó más peso en mí, presionando sus caderas contra las mías. Gemí mientras ella se movía contra mí. Su calor fluía a través de la tela y liberó una reacción instintiva en mí. Mis caderas se movieron contra las de ella. Los detuve después de una subida. No pude hacer esto, No debería estar haciendo esto.

Ella continuó inclinándose y ahora empujando mi hombro. Ella estaba tratando de recostarme sobre mi espalda, me di cuenta, y dejé que su impulso nos reacomodara. se recostó completamente sobre mí ahora y puso su nariz en el hueco de mi cuello, acariciando allí. No pude ver su rostro por más tiempo, pero su respiración no había cambiado, así que todavía estaba dormida.

Continué palpitando, presionando contra ella, pero ahora estaba recostado. Tomé incluso respiraciones, siguiendo las de ella. Estaba empezando a calmarme cuando ella comenzó a moverse de nuevo. Me pregunté qué había hecho que Dios decidiera tentarme de esta manera. Ella se derrumbó sobre mí. Sabía que esta sería mi perdición. ¿Cómo podría detenerla antes de despertarla? ¿Cómo podría encontrar el deseo de detenerla? Ella me estaba haciendo sentir increíble. Con la esperanza de frenarme, puse mis manos en su espalda y sentí que ella temblaba.

Yo era un idiota, por supuesto que ahora estaría fría. Agarré la manta afgana en el que había estado arropada y esperé que todavía mantuviera algo de su calor. Lo arrojé sobre sus hombros. Ella suspiró, pero no dejó de temblar. "Edward", murmuró de nuevo con su voz llena de sueño, "Quiero más".

Me atraganté con mi propia lengua. ¿Ella quería más? Apreté los dientes y puse mis manos en sus brazos, sobre la manta. Ella apretó sus piernas sobre mis muslos. "Sí", suspiró y presionó de nuevo contra mi cuerpo. Mis caderas se levantaron para encontrarse con las de ella por reflejo, pero las desaceleré, así que nos frotamos suavemente en lugar de estrellarnos. Gemí por la fricción.

"¿Estás listo?" Ella me preguntó y abrí mis ojos para enfocarme en su cara. Los cerré de nuevo cuando ella restregó sus caderas en las mías ahora. En esa fracción de segundo había visto que estaba dormida y que se estaba mordiendo el labio. ¿Estaba listo? Ella me había preguntado eso más temprano esta noche. Seguramente esta fue una prueba tan buena como se podría pedir.

Dejé de pelear con ella y conmigo mismo. Deslicé mis manos por sus costados hasta sus caderas. La apreté contra mí mientras levantaba mis caderas de la cama. Gemí silenciosamente de nuevo. Sus manos encontraron mi pecho, y ella también se presionó.

"Edward," gimió más fuerte ahora y sentí la humedad por primera vez. Inhalé el almizcle y supe lo que era. _Ella._

"Bella", gemí en respuesta y levanté mis caderas otra vez, más firme esta vez. Froté todo mi cuerpo contra ella, soltó un chillido y me detuve. Ella comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia arriba, y continué con lo que había estado haciendo, deslizándome contra ella. No podía sentir su piel, solo su calor, pero era todo lo que necesitaba. Mis labios se separaron cuando inhalé su olor con avidez. Con cuidado de no presionar demasiado, la sostuve contra mí mientras la acariciaba de nuevo. Ella se estremeció cuando llegué al final de mi longitud y sentí más humedad. Fue demasiado. No iba a poder controlarme en los próximos momentos. Sentí que mi cara se tensaba en una mueca y apreté los puños en sus caderas.

"Mmmm," murmuró ella. "Tan bueno." Ella se movió hacia mí ahora. Volvió a rodar sus caderas y la tela húmeda se mojó aún más, esta vez hasta llegar directamente a mía. Cerré los ojos y apreté las manos hacia ella, sin atreverme a abrazarla; mi agarre sería demasiado fuerte. Después del círculo, dejó escapar un suspiro y meció sus caderas de un lado a otro, rápidamente para ella, despacio para mí. Estimulo cada nervio en mí y terminé. Sentí un latido dentro de mí cuando, por un glorioso momento todo se detuvo, se levantó y se produjo un estallido de color al caer. Mis manos se desenvolvieron y se envolvieron alrededor de su espalda, inmovilizándola mientras mi liberación se producía en una onda casi eléctrica. Sentí la ondulación a través de mí contra ella; Podía sentir sus piernas apretar de nuevo en mis caderas y la cálida humedad de mi orgasmo. Deseé que ahora no hubiera nada entre nosotros, su piel sobre la mía, pero incluso con el impedimento, las sensaciones eran intensas, salvajes y tan íntimas. Hubo un estruendo en la parte de atrás de mi garganta. Temiendo que pudiera despertarla, rápidamente solté el aliento que había estado conteniendo.

"Aaah". Ella hizo lo mismo, soltando su aliento en una ráfaga caliente, se acurrucó sobre mí una vez más. Besé la parte superior de su cabeza y sonreí.

Por fin estaba listo.


End file.
